


Garden

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [11]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gardening, POV Scarlet, POV Third Person, domestic! Wolflet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Scarlet x Wolf week, day 4, theme: garden</p><p>Scarlet and Wolf do some gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

Gardening was always something Scarlet and her grandmother had always shared, so it was no surprise that doing it now elicited a soft ache deep within her heart. Scarlet had never been given the chance to properly mourn her grandmother’s death but coming home to the farmhouse had helped Scarlet grieve for her loss.

Looking to her right, Scarlet thought that it also didn’t hurt that she had someone supporting her in everything every step of the way.

Wolf had somehow managed to bury his hands in the moist soil he had insisted on helping Scarlet plant flowers and vegetables in. She watched him grin secretly to himself as his concealed fingers shifted the dirt like a wave with a wiggle.

While Scarlet loved that he was discovering things about Earth - and about the farmhouse - that he loved, she decided that she needed to step in before any more work was lost to the quickly fading sun. She rose up onto her knees and did an awkward shuffle until they were pressed shoulder the shoulder.

His gaze cut from his game with his fingers and into her eyes. He was grinning so wide she could actually see his fangs. He had been becoming more comfortable around her with his genetic modifications and she was glad that she had earned his trust.

“We have to get some work done,” she said, amusement clouding her voice. “Or we’ll never grow enough tomatoes to keep up with you.”

“We’ll always have enough tomatoes,” Wolf replied slyly, revealing a rare side to him she didn’t often get to see. “Besides, why would I need tomatoes when I have an alpha female?”

Scarlet snorted, and said, “Oh, please, as if you want me for anything other than my tomatoes.” She winked at him to show him she was making a joke and his eyes shone with mirth.

They shared shy, knowing smiles. Scarlet couldn’t look away from the deep green of his eyes, and made a split second decision to abandon their task for the day. She swept his hand up into hers with a tight grip and pulled him to his feet.

Wolf gave her a questioning look. “What are we doing?” His gruff voice asked, but her determined stride as she pulled him along told him everything he needed to know.

He hurried after her.


End file.
